


Pillow Talk

by j_gabrielle



Category: dominion - Fandom
Genre: Can be read as pre-slash, Drabble, Gen, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1818739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Alex share a bed. And talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

He moves into Michael's penthouse-of-doom a week after the Jubilee. Quickly, he sets up a regime on the plains of his bed, staking claims on the pillows and blankets. Michael allows it with a quiet smile, occupying only the portion of the bed Alex left unclaimed.

Just like they agreed, he speaks of his lineage and tattoos to no one. Alex catches the way Whele and Riesen looks at him whenever he passes them in the corridors. Claire... Claire treats him as if she were half-sure that he would disappear and at same time wary of him. As if he were an enemy she once loved.

These days, he feels like everything he knows about his world is a lie. Which, of course, it is.

"What's it with you and high places?" He asks one night just as he begins to drift to sleep. It slips out unbidden. "And what's with the windows?"

"Does it bother you?" Michael sits cross-legged beside him. The candles flicker gently as the breeze whispers through the room.

Alex frowns up at the angel from where he has his face pressed into the pillow, blue eyes dark with the siren call of sleep. Michael has his eyes closed, smirking ever so slightly. "It is so that I may be close to the sky." He offers after a beat.

"Do you miss Heaven? Your home?"

"Some times. Humans have families that they yearn for, I am no different." Michael unfurls his legs; a movement so graceful and light, it barely rustles the sheets. "Earth is my home now. And I love it as such." 

He leans down, lying on his side to face Alex on the bed. 

"Do you ever regret it? This siding with humans thing?" Alex queries, voice hushed under the sound of the wind. 

Michael smiles this time, the gentle curl of his lips lifting the corners of his eyes. "Go to sleep Alex." He cups the side of Alex's face, smoothing a thumb over the shadows under his eyes. 

Brow furrowing, Alex mutters huffingly as he burrows under the covers, ""M not a child."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my new ship. //shameless//


End file.
